Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura
by Jave Harron
Summary: An Arcanum crossover. After Irenicus is defeated, what will happen when a steam-powered army appears? Can the armies of Faerun stand against the industrial might of a madwoman? Completed! The villain wins for once!
1. Dark Skies

****

Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura

By Jave Harron

Notes: This project is a bit of an experiment on my part. Since one of my complaints on the Forgotten Realms setting is there is too much magic, I decided to create a little rivalry with a new force: technology. Given the relatively 'common' planar travel in the Realms, it's only a matter of time until they come into contact with an advanced world. 

The technology in here will NOT be modern era or futuristic devices. There's too many Shadowrun rip-offs with that. The technology here will be 'steam-punk,' or alternative 'weird science' based around steam-powered devices. _Ravenloft_ was once semi-steam-punk, but there are some other examples. 

Examples of steam-punk are the awful movies: _Wild, Wild West _and the recent stinker _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. _Also, any Jules Verne, HG Wells, and Victorian science fiction counts. Devices will include things like clockwork automatons powered by steam, analytical engines (clockwork computers), and Frankenstein-style resurrections. 

This story is a crossover with Baldur's Gate, and takes place shortly after BGII. That's before the main characters become (too) powerful, and makes them seem vulnerable. Now, the crossed over story is _Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura._ Basically, it's about an Industrial Revolution in a Victorian fantasy world. Some of the characters that appear are not in the original _Arcanum_ game, but instead were created by me. If any of you play tabletop RPGs, I've got a campaign setting for steam punk technologies and guns. (Pitiful, I know.) That said, on with the show. 

** Prologue: Dark Skies**

The small orcish village seemed deceptively peaceful. The sun rose, spreading its golden rays upon the crude, thatched hunts of the settlement. It seemed like another day of pillaging, raping, and hunting for the simple minds of the orcish tribe. The shaman awoke his fellow orcs, and the set out. They had prepared to raid a human settlement, and it was the tribe's tradition to attack at dawn. 

However, other forces had plans for the orcs. Those forces that were not from Faerun, yet somehow adapted very fast to this new setting. Fate and luck had given them a new world. First, these orcs would be a test to see how well they would adapt. 

The orcish raiding party had assembled in the middle of town when a strange sound was heard of in the distance. The orcs were in a near frenzied state, so the droning in the distance only helped set the volatile horde off. The members began to cheer and holler, especially as the shaman performed a war dance. 

However, that changed when the source of the buzzing was visible. Small, canvas and metal birds appeared in the sky, apparently piloted by humans. The orcs began to shoot arrows and throw spears into the air, but the artificial birds were too high to be hit. 

The artificial birds then did something that both scared and interested the orcs. They began dropping metal eggs from their wings, creating a whistling sound as they fell. The orcs gathered around in circles around the spots the eggs were falling. 

This was a huge mistake on their part. Once the 'eggs' hit the ground, massive explosions wiped out the tightly-knit groups of orcs. Those not killed in the original bombing panicked and began to flee. However, they were retreating in a closely knit group. A prime target for the biplanes. 

One of the biplanes stooped down to treetop level, but made a strafing run on the fleeing group. Three quarters were cut down, and the survivors were too afraid to run for cover. All of them, however, did not anticipate the next wave of the assault. 

Massive, steel boxes with treads and cannons rolled into the village, killing or plowing over any survivors. The tanks, however, were only there to ensure one thing: everyone in the village was dead. After making several rounds of the village, the tank commander gave a signal by wireless telegraph to their leader. No survivors. The raid was successful. 

The rich mineral veins under the burned village were now under their control. High above the ashes, on board a steam-driven, armored zeppelin, their leader was pleased. Her name was Alivina Andersmith. She was the Overwoman, a creator of values. Her values centered on strength and power, something she had in abundance. If this was how easy it was to wipe out a town in this world, she would have an easy time taking it over. 

****


	2. Army of the Overwoman: Reference

Army of the Overwoman (Overmen's League)

Leader: Alivina Andersmith

Infantry:

Rifleman

Arms: Bolt action repeating rifle with bayonet attached

Armor: Treated wool guard uniform (Ballistic resistant)

Other Gear: Gasmask

Inferno Trooper

Arms: Flamethrower

Armor: Fire resistant fabric and metal suit

Other Gear: Fire-resistant gloves and helmet

Gas Grenadier

Arms: Mustard gas grenades

Armor: Clockwork Platemail (Mechmail)

Other Gear: Gasmask

Machine Gunner

Arms: Mechanized Gun

Armor: Clockwork Platemail (Mechmail)

Other Gear: Ammo belts

Diver

Arms: Harpoon Gun

Armor: Diving Suit

Other Gear: Air tanks

Paratrooper

Arms: Shotgun

Armor: Treated wool guard uniform (Same as rifleman have)

Other Gear: Canvas parachute 

Vehicles:

Steam-Tank

Chassis: Steel Treads

Motor: Improved Steam Engine

Weapons: Main cannon

Tank

Chassis: Steel Treads

Motor: Internal Combustion Engine

Weapons: Main cannon and mechanized guns on each side

Armored Car

Chassis: Rubber Tires

Motor: Internal Combustion Engine

Weapons: Machinegun turret on top

Biplane

Chassis: Winged vehicle

Motor: Internal Combustion Engine

Weapons: Machinegun and bombs

Zeppelin

Chassis: Armored dirigible

Motor: Steam Engine

Weapons: Cannons and bombs

Ironclad

Chassis: Iron covered warship

Motor: Steam Engine

Weapons: Cannons

Submersible

Chassis: Steel attack vessel that can go under the water

Motor: Internal Combustion Engine 

Weapons: Torpedoes and deck gun

Mechanical:

Mechanic Automaton

Form: Short Humanoid

Motor: Clockwork and steam

Use: Building more automatons and field repairs

Medical Arachnid

Form: Large Spider

Motor: Clockwork and steam

Use: Healing infantry units

Melee Automaton

Form: Short Humanoid

Motor: Clockwork and steam

Use: Melee attacks with bladed hands

Ranged Automaton

Form: Short Humanoid

Motor: Clockwork and steam

Use: Ranged attacks with built in gun


	3. Genies and Bottles

****

Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura

By Jave Harron

** Chapter I: Genies and Bottles**

Imoen sat alone under a tree, reading an old book she had found. It was entitled _Gnomish Devices and Innovations_ by a little known author from the gnomish isle of Lantan. The book was produced on a new gnomish invention, the 'printing press,' though the Lantanese were being secretive with its schematics. The ability to mass-produce printed materials could be very handy indeed. 

The young magess shuddered to think what would happen if a ruthless group like the Red Wizards or the Zhent got a hold of such technology. They could use it to mass produce arcane scrolls, and instruct even their lowest level followers with potent spells. A faction with such abilities would permanently alter the balance of power in Faerun. 

The gnomes of Lantan were well aware of this. Anticipating what other races might do with their devices, they kept such things hidden, only known to a small cabal of elite inventors and priests of Gond. Such secrecy was now important, since word of smoke-powder had gotten out to the thieves guilds of the Realms. 

Smoke-powder was an alchemical concoction of terrible power. It looked like black sand, and was composed of saltpeter, charcoal, and other materials no one was allowed to mention. It was highly explosive, and could literally move mountains and level castles if placed correctly. Because it could be made from common materials, it could be produced in abundance in nearly any region in Faerun. However, if the secret got out, there would be no putting the genie back in the bottle. 

Some factions bent on balance, like the Harpers, could try to suppress the technology, but it is unlikely they would be successful. Even if everyone that knew the secret was jailed or killed, it is unlikely they would wipe out every instruction or note on how to create it. It was hard to develop some technologies, but even harder to keep them under control. 

Imoen looked at her adventuring party, who were still sleeping soundly. There was Minsc, a powerful but simple-minded man. There was Jaheira, a half-elven woman her brother had developed a relationship with. There was Valygar, a human ranger with a distaste for all things magical. There was Jan, an insane but genius gnome who was a whiz with anything mechanical. Finally, there was Cain, her brother and fellow Bhaalspawn. All were tired after a recent hike, and resting peacefully. Laying down her book, Imoen dozed off and joined them. 

Elsewhere, a group of Red Wizards were sitting together in a dimly lit room. At the head of the table was Edwin, the Red Wizard who had once accompanied one of the Bhaalspawn. "Greetings, fellows, I come with urgent news," Edwin said as he folded his hands. 

"Edwin, you are lucky we do not kill you here," one of his colleagues warned, "You had better make this well worth our time." 

Edwin unfurled a scroll from his robes. "I have come with my recordings of a few odd planar openings-"

"What? Did the Blood Wars spill into our Prime Material Plane?" another cloaked figure cracked. 

"If you will let me finish," Edwin said, "I will make it worth your while."

There was a bit of grumbling, but the group silenced themselves. 

"A large army recently teleported itself into our plane, and it used a force unlike anything we had ever seen to open portals," Edwin explained. 

"Bah! We can control any psionic force with our spells!" one member scoffed. 

"This force is not psionic, or magic in origin! It opposes magic, and seems to cancel it out! This force threatens magic itself!" Edwin exclaimed. 

"How is that possible?" one of the Red Wizards asked, concerning showing in his voice. 

"As we all know, magic works by bending the laws of the universe at will. This force is the opposite. It works by enforcing the laws of the universe," Edwin explained. 

"What is this force?" a concerned wizard asked, sweat now showing. 

"I just explained it, did I not?" Edwin asked in a mocking tone. 

"I meant to ask what it was called, you literal fool," the wizard countered. 

"It is called technology, and it is from a distant plane of existence," Edwin explained. 

"One question. If the gnomes have technology, how come they do not pose the same threat to us as this new force?" another Red Wizard asked. 

"The gnomes are very secretive with their devices. They fear what would happen if rampant technology fell into the hands of other races," Edwin explained. 

"What do suggest we do about this 'technological menace,' Edwin?" another Red Wizard asked. 

"Simple. We see if we can deal with whoever is behind the appearance of this new force, and we can put ourselves in a very profitable position," Edwin answered. 

The other Red Wizards nodded in agreement. 

"One more question, if I may," a lone wizard in the crowd asked. 

"Yes?" Edwin responded. 

"What about the Harpers? Sure those balance-obsessed nuisances would try to counter this technology some how as to balance it out with magic," he inquired. 

"A good point, but our spies believe something else will happen. Depending the intentions of the person that commands the technology, the Harpers will spread technological advances to someone with the opposition intentions," Edwin explained, "So if the leader is evil, the Harpers will give technology to a good leader, and vice versa."

"Of course, we must prevent the Harpers from getting any technological advances," another wizard cackled. 

"Correct. Any other questions?" Edwin answered. 

"If technology and magic are so dramatically opposed, why can we enchant simple technological devices, like swords and crossbows?" another Red Wizard asked. 

"The answer is relatively simple. It is harder to enchant things with greater mechanical complexity. The more something relies on the principles of natural law, the harder it is to infuse supernatural law with it. This is why enchanting a sword is easier than enchanting a set of advanced dwarven platemail," Edwin explained. 

There was no more questions. Edwin would be allowed to stay, providing this opportunity was profitable for the Red Wizards. 


	4. The Annihilation of Lantan

****

Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura

By Jave Harron

Notes: For this chapter, consider the Lantanese subs and gliders like the ones in Waukeem's Promenade. 

** Chapter II: The Annihilation of Lantan**

Alivina checked her battle plans. Her next target was the isles of Lantan. The gnomes there had the only industrial facilities on this world, albeit primitive by her standards. They had barely even discovered the steam engine, and had yet to discover mass production and assembly lines. They had not truly found many uses for gunpowder, or 'smoke-powder' as they called it. They would have to be eliminated. She would have to wipe them out before they could pose a threat. Even a world with a primitive amount of industrialization was harder to conquer than a world with no industrialization. She would have to work fast. Her zeppelin corps, all elite Tarantian trained officers, would lead the assault this time.

In the skies above Lantan, strange shapes to the gnomes began to appear. The gnomes experimented with lighter-than-air craft before, such as hot air balloons, but never had they saw armored zeppelins in such numbers above them. However, they were speechless and interested until the first bombs began to fall. 

Unlike anywhere else in the Realms, the gnomes of Lantan were toying around with the idea of a technologically advanced air force. Their standard unit was primitive, however. It was merely a hot-air balloon with a small cannon mounted on the side of the basket. Because a good deal of gnomes were absent minded when designing it, they did not take into account the recoil of the cannon. The basket would be knocked back whenever the cannon was fired. This made the basket unstable and even dangerous for the gunner. 

However, it would be the only defense they would try against Alivina's army. As the attack balloons rose, they did not anticipate another type of aircraft appearing in the skies. Alivina's biplanes shot down the armed hot-air balloons within mere moments. 

Then, the gnomish defenders then launched their next air unit. Ballista-launched gliders with brave but reckless gnomish pilots came next. One such glider was displayed in Waukeem's Promenade in Athkatla, capitol of Amn. The only weapons they had were crossbows in the pilot's hand. They had not been tested in combat before, and it was unknown how they would fare. 

Of course, they also stood no chance against Alivina's army. Crossbow bolts filled the skies, but did little or nothing to damage the Overwoman's armored zeppelins and biplanes. Machinegun fire again filled the sky, and gliders fell like a flock of birds hitting a brick wall. 

After the gnomish air-force was eliminated, Alivina's army got to their next phase. Zeppelins began to saturate the island with bombs, and biplanes did strafing runs on defensive positions on the island. The sparse defensive emplacements were meant to defend against primitive land based armies, like orcs and barbarians. There were no anti-aircraft batteries on the island, aside from the 'air-force' which had just been shot down. Gradually, the more numerous gnomish defenders began to falter. Alivina's bombing and strafing runs carved their numbers up fairly quickly. It seemed as though the island was doomed. In fact, it was only the beginning. 

The gnomes of Lantan also had an experimental navy. Like their glider, they were experimenting with technological vehicles for defense. The gnomes had a small force of submarines. These submarines were small craft made of enchanted glass and armed with a small drill on the front. The gnomes had originally intended the subs to drill holes in the hulls of any invading ships, but they were unprepared for ironclad vessels and advanced submarines. A few depth charges and torpedoes killed wiped out the gnomish navy within a few moments. 

Soon, the only things the gnomes had left to defend themselves with were a few poor-trained ground troops. The gnomes had figured their technological devices would ward off any invaders, so only a small force was needed to finish off any that slipped through. Each of the ground forces had an arquebus or a repeating crossbow. The only melee weapons they had were a few hammers, daggers, and short swords. As for armor, all the gnomish defenders had were small leather vests lined with padded materials. They were made to withstand arrows and crossbow bolts, not explosives and bullets. Alivina's troop transports soon stormed a captured beachhead, and her riflemen began to teach the gnomes this the hard way. 

For the gnomes that were missed or avoided her bullets somehow, her inferno troopers finished off with their flame throwers. Again, the tightly packed groups of gnomes got the worst of it. Alivina's grenadiers began to throw mustard gas grenades, choking the gnomes. Biplanes would occasionally perform strafing runs. Soon, the forces of Lantan had been eliminated. 

The towns and cities scattered on Lantan were kept up to date by a set of crystal balls and telepathic mages skilled in divination. They were called the 'mage-net,' and served as sort of an early warning system. However, with the news the military had been destroyed, panic ensued. 

None of the gnomes knew that Alivina was intent on wiping them out, not on conquering them. Alivina's ruthless soldiers began to wipe out go from house to house along various coastal villages, and kill anyone they caught inside. Gnomish men, women, and children were all killed by the Overwoman's relentless patrols. 

Gnomes kept records of their all citizens, unlike a good deal of human cities. This helped with the census, or population count. Alivina's agents had acquired a list of the citizens in each city, and would not move on until each person on the list was killed off. Even if the person did escape the city, a patrol of clockwork automatons would chase after them. Unlike human troops, the automatons did not tire. When one had exhausted its energy supply, it would broadcast a radio signal and another, freshly fueled automaton would take its place. Using such a system, Alivina eradicated the gnomes on the small villages in the country side. 

For the large cities, she used a far more insidious attack. She would drop huge bombs full of mustard gas and slaughter hundreds in mere hours. Her gasmask wearing troops would them storm the cities and kill anyone that survived. Alivina began to check the names off her list, but only a one citizen of Lantan remained unaccounted for: Boddyknock Glinckle. He was off traveling in the city of Neverwinter to the North, and was reported to have helped the hero of the city stop the Wailing Death plague and later the siege by Luskan troops. He was a high-level sorcerer, and would need to be eliminated urgently. He was currently residing in the Government Distract in Athkatla in Amn. 

However, Alivina also heard rumors of people infused with the essence of a dead god on the plane. They were called 'Bhaalspawn,' and included several races and gave the individual godlike powers. She had also heard about a fellow named Jonelth Irenicus trying to steal the soul and divine essence on one such individual, but was thwarted. That same Bhaalspawn was now somewhere in Amn, but Alivina had a method to find him. 

The Bhaalspawn had traveled with a fellow named Anomen Delryn once, who also lived in the Government Distract. Alivina would 'persuade' Anomen to sell out the Bhaalspawn's location, then kill him to ensure he would not seek reconciliation and warn the Bhaalspawn about her desire to find him. 

She was going to Athkatla next. How she entered would be a fun ordeal itself. She would have to take Anomen alive, then kill off him and Boddyknock. Once she had set up the plan in her head, she began the preparations. 


	5. Traitors and Treason

****

Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura

By Jave Harron

Notes: Boddyknock is one of the henchmen from Neverwinter Nights. 

** Chapter III: Traitors and Treason**

Anomen was bored. His father had died recently, from an assassin's blade. He had also been adventuring for a short amount of time. His group's leader had convinced him not to take revenge for his father's death, but had removed him in favor of some snot-nosed gnome, Jan Jansen. Since them, he had been in a downward spiral. 

He had been hitting the bottle, and squandering his family fortune on ale at the Copper Coronet in the Slums. It was a tavern of ill repute, but Anomen did not care. His previous party leader had stopped the slave trade in the Slums, so it was as bad as it once was. Still, it was ironic a low place would several as such a frequent stop for such an arrogant man. He did not care. It was still a way to pass the time until he was needed again. 

All of a sudden, he heard a distinct sound above the roar of the city's crowds. It sounded like a mechanical buzzing, but he could not be sure. He quickly rushed outside, holding his mace in one hand. Gazing up into the sky, he saw the origin of the sound. Several strange craft, each looking like it had canvas wings, were flying above the city. They began to drop strange metal egg-like objects onto the city, each making a whistling sound as they streaked towards the ground. 

Anomen's instincts told him to take cover. Sure enough, a trail of explosions erupted wherever the bombs landed. This was confusing to Anomen, since he was seeing a carpet bombing for the first time in his life. It would also be the last time if he did not find cover. 

He began to head for the Copper Coronet. There were some sewers underneath, which he thought would be a safe haven from the bombing raid. Just then, a huge hand grabbed his neck and pulled him back. 

Looking up, he saw his captor. He was a massive half-ogre. Unlike his wild brethren, this one was dressed impeccably in mage's robes. A glint of cruel intelligence shown in his eyes. He was bald, but Anomen could tell he had immense physical strength and magical power. 

"You are Anomen, correct?" the half-ogre mage asked in a cruel tone. 

"Yes, foul creature! Release me!" the pompous fighter cracked. 

"Not yet. The Overwoman still wishes to see you," the half-ogre mage commented. He then hit Anomen on the back of the head, knocking him out. 

Anomen awoke strapped to a rack. All he had on was a loincloth, and he seemed to be in a torture chamber of some sort. There were iron maidens, shackles, racks, flails, and other torture instruments scattered all around. 

A woman entered, with the half-ogre mage by her side, as well as an odd metal creature. This was the first time Anomen had saw a clockwork automaton, but he thought it was a golem of some sort. 

"Welcome to my torture chamber, sheep!" the woman shouted. 

"Woman! Release me! I demand respect!" Anomen shouted. 

"You are in no position to demand anything," the woman sneered. 

"What do you want, fiend?" Anomen asked. 

"Information. I've heard you once traveled with the son of a dead god on this plane of existence," Alivina answered, "And I require information about his whereabouts." 

"Cain? He once mentioned he was a Bhaalspawn, but I thought he was jesting," Anomen commented. 

"Any ideas on this Cain or where he's heading?" the half-ogre asked. 

"If I did, I would never betray him to the likes of you, wench!" Anomen insulted. 

"If that's how you feel, then my friend Bismarck can persuade you a bit," Alivina sneered. 

The half-ogre untied one of Anomen's legs from the metal table he was chained to, and pulled it back. Bismarck pulled the fighter's leg back until there was a very audible snap. The half-ogre mage had just broken Anomen's leg with his bare hands. 

"Now, where is he?" Alivina asked, pulling a strange weapon from her side. 

Anomen was still focusing on Alivina's strange weapon. It looked like a metal rod, with one end hollow. The rear was a wooden stock, similar to a crossbow. However, there was a 'hammer' mechanism on the rear of the metal rod. There also was a small lever on the underside of the odd weapon. The woman's finger was on the small lever, and she was beginning to depress it. It was the first time Anomen had seen a shotgun, especially one pointed at his head. 

"He's in the village of Trademeet to the Southeast!" Anomen exclaimed, still reeling from the pain in his leg. 

"Thank you. Now, Bismarck, mind breaking his other leg?" Alivina ordered. 

"Yes, Alivina. I shall enjoy this," the sadistic half-ogre commented. 

Bismarck undid the strap for Anomen's other leg, and twisted it until a snap was heard. Anomen cried out in pain. 

"Stop, or I shall cast a spell!" Anomen shouted. 

"Oh, like I'm scared. Do your worst," Alivina sneered. 

Anomen began to chant the words for Magic Missile, but something interfered with his casting. Alivina held up a strange shield, laughing as he struggled to conjure a spell. 

"This is my favorite device for mages. It's called a flow disrupter. Basically, there's devices on it that jam the casting of both arcane and divine spells!" the Overwoman cackled. 

Anomen started breathing heavily. Vainly attempting to cast a spell had drained stamina from him. 

"Miserable harlot!" Anomen exclaimed. 

"Oh, a harlot, am I? You sure seen to have an interested in perverted topics," Alivina sneered, "So, I guess I'll have to help fix it."

Loading her shotgun, Alivina aimed right between Anomen's legs and pulled the trigger.

"You miserable-" Anomen could not finish his statement, as he began to struggle with words. 

"There, there. It's been fun, but I've got other things to do," Alivina said, "Finish him off, Bismarck." 

"Yes, Overwoman," the half-ogre mage responded. 

Bismarck then broke both of Anomen's arms at once, twisting until he heard a snap, crackle, or pop. Then, Anomen began to beg for mercy. 

"Don't you know what mercy is, you big brute?" Anomen shouted. 

"Yes. However, I am choosing not to show you any," Bismarck answered with a smile. 

With that, Bismarck punched Anomen in the head, shattering his jaw. Bismarck then pulled out the arrogant lout's tongue with all his strength. Now, it was getting boring for Bismarck even. Wanting to finish off the job, he quickly twisted Anomen's head back, until he heard a snap, signifying a broken neck. 

Bismarck left Anomen's body in the torture chamber for the henchmen to clean up. "Never trust a traitor, even one you create," Alivina always said. By eliminating Anomen, they had reduced the chance that the Bhaalspawn would know they were coming. Alivina's army set out for Trademeet. 


	6. First Contact

****

Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura

By Jave Harron

Notes: Boddyknock is going to be developed here. 

** Chapter IV: First Contact**

Boddyknock had barely escaped the city with his life. His only supplies were the clothes on his back and his crossbow. He lived in the Government District, but he had been at the city gates when the bombs began to fall. In fact, he was halfway out when the first zeppelins began to appear. 

He was sent to Athkatla by the Church of Gond in the first place. He was supposed to meet various gnomes and inventors from all around Faerun, and look at their devices. He was then supposed to bring some schematics or samples of any advanced devices back to Lantan. That would help Lantan's technological growth. 

Normally, he received his orders by visions from Lantan's 'mage-net.' However, he had received reports of Lantanese defenders falling to a more advanced force. After that, there was a grim silence. He had recognized the craft from the reports just before it went silent. Who controlled them was unknown at this point. 

Glinckle was a rationalist. While other philosophies in the Realms touted divine guidance, spiritualism, emotionalism, power, or balance, Lantanese rationalist was unique. While others looked to kings and gods for guidance, the Lantanese used logic and science to determined that most rational choice. Glinckle distrusted hunches and natural instinct, and the mechanistic view of the world was his favorite. 

Sometimes, the Harpers charged rationalists put progress above balance. Glinckle knew otherwise. Things were always changing. Trying to keep a balance hindered the progress of social development, technological development, and prolonged unjust systems at times. 

If someone protected an evil tyranny out of 'balance,' it would only prolong the misery of the subjects, and pose a threat to the surrounding countries. Moving forward would help eliminate them, and progress would help. 

However, some members of the Harpers were ruthless about enforcing balance. They acted alone to determine what was balance, and what needed to be destroyed for it. They could be merciless if there was someone they designated as a threat to balance, even though the person was a noble and decent sort. 

The Harpers were probably a bigger threat to 'balance' than anyone they designated as a 'threat to balance.' Also, they were not above trickery and deceit to further their goals. However, they were quick to save their own skin. If they felt threatened, they were quick to make alliances in their benefit. However, once the threat had past or been eliminated, the Harpers would literally screw over their one-time allies. That was why many nobles and kings were leery and cautious about making an alliance with the Harpers. 

Boddyknock was distrustful of the Harpers, at best. Often times, they had demanded that Lantan stop their developing of technological items. Technology gave lots of power into the hands of the common person. For example, a mage had to train extensively to use a basic Magic Missiles spell. However, anyone with a few hours of basic training could use a crossbow armed with smoke-powder filled bolts for comparable damage. 

Likewise, it was hard for mages to learn fireball spells, but it was easier for nearly-untrained peasant to fire an arquebus. Technological advanced easily threatened the balance of power in Faerun. Most technologies, if applied the right way, could distort balance. It was not just smoke-powder, either. 

Normally, arcane scrolls took anywhere from days to months to record. The parchment and arcane symbols had to be just right for the spell to work. Now, one could apply this to a new gnomish invention, the printing press. By printing out copies of high-level scrolls, it would be easier to give a large force magical abilities. 

If a group of power-hungry wizards, such as the Zhent or Red Wizards, got a hold of this use of the technology, it could spell disaster. They could get a force of barbarians or other riff-raff, and give them the spell-casting abilities of an archmage. Perhaps it could also be done with summoned undead or elementals. That would surely produce a dangerous force able to conquer the Realms. 

That was why the Lantanese were secretive with their devices. If devices got out, the Harpers would go after them for 'violating Balance' and persuade neighbors to avoid trade. It was a form of economic sanctions that hurt Lantanese commerce. Without commerce, the gnomes did not have the funding to develop new devices. The result was the gnomes were extremely careful on who got their technologies. They hardly ever trusted an outsider to give him or her their technological secrets, and if they did, they would only let bits and pieces out. 

Gradually, bits and pieces of new devices would get out. The Harpers would barely bat an eye brow when this happened. The gnomes of Lantan figured by gradually leaking some technologies to the mainland, they could modernize outside civilization at a slower, but more balanced pace. This would attract more gnomes to Lantan, and they would bring more ideas with them. It seemed to be a win-win situation. However, sometimes, a barbarian warlord might catch wind and try to invade Lantan. The gnomes, however, would normally beat the primitive attackers away with their advanced devices. 

However, this did not work recently. The Overwoman caught wind of Lantan's advanced devices, and she had attacked. However, she had been successful where countless barbarian lords had failed. She had stormed and slaughtered everyone there, except Boddyknock. 

Boddyknock had heard of one gnome, Jan Jansen, who was a renowned but absent-minded inventor in Amn. He was previously charged with finding Jan and recruiting him to go to Lantan and work for the inventors there. There was rumors about his traveling group's leader being the offspring of a dead god. Boddyknock was skeptical, but it would be interesting to analyze. 

He had gathered information that the group was currently in or around Trademeet. He would have to hurry up, for that was the direction he felt the strange army would be moving. 

After a day or so, he caught sight of a small camp on a hill facing away from Trademeet. Laying down, there was Jan Jansen and his group, matching their descriptions perfectly. Boddyknock ran towards the group, trying to awaken them to the danger that was approaching. 

Around a small table in a secret mage's lair, Edwin and his comrades gathered. He unrolled a scroll from his robes, and began to speak. "The isles of Lantan have completely wiped out by this new army. They destroyed more than half of Athkatla in Amn by aircraft and explosives. We do not yet know the reason for these attacks." 

"Then what do we know?" another Red Wizard asked. 

"We found a recently constructed fortress. Gentlemen, if I may cast a spell in the divination pool, I can show you an image of it," Edwin replied. 

"Go ahead," the Red Wizard next to Edwin commented. 

Edwin poured enchanted water into the pool, and began to chant. Instead of a fortress, however, the face of a half-ogre appeared. Unlike its wild kin, this one seemed intelligent with a glint of cruelty and arrogance in his eyes. 

"Gentlemen, the Overwoman does not like you spying on her fortress. Your pathetic excuse for a divination spell was detected, and I have intercepted it on her behalf," the half-ogre cracked. 

"Who are you, half-ogre?" Edwin asked. 

"Pardon my manners. I am Bismarck, half-ogre mage. I work for the Overwoman, the leader of the army that appeared recently," Bismarck answered in a condescending tone. 

"Who is this Overwoman and what does she seek?" Edwin asked. 

"That is none of your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go," Bismarck sneered. 

With that, the half ogre mage vanished. None of the Red Wizards spoke. It would be a hard time communicating with the Overwoman. However, they were the first faction on Faerun to come into contact with one of the officers in this strange army. It could be done, and they wanted to ally themselves with this new power. 


	7. Slaughter at Trademeet

****

Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura

By Jave Harron

Notes: Liking the massacres so far? I'm not a fan of the Forgotten Realms setting. Personally, I like Greyhawk, Ravenloft, and Dark Sun better. 

** Chapter V: Slaughter at Trademeet**

Boddyknock shook Jan to get him awake. "I'm hungry! Get me turnips!" the half-awake gnome illusionist muttered. 

"Get up you fools!" Boddyknock shouted. 

He saw what he assumed to be the group's leader. The fellow had elaborate platemail and had a two-handed sword on his side. Boddyknock cast a water cantrip, targeted it at the armored man's face. A burst of cold water splashed Cain in the face as he woke up. 

"What in the Nine Hells?" he exclaimed as he arose like a raging tiger. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the first thing he saw, Boddyknock. "Who are you?" 

"I am Boddyknock Glinckle. I have come to warn you!" the Lantanese sorcerer exclaimed. 

"Warn us of what?" Cain asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"A madwoman out to kill you and me! She has a legion of warriors with weapons far more advanced than anything in this world!" the gnome barely managed to say in one breath. 

"Leave him, darling. He speaks the truth," said Jaheira, who was just waking up. 

"How do you know this, dear?" Cain asked. 

"His accent is Lantanese, as are his physical features. His body language is too frantic to be anything but the real thing," Jaheira asked. 

Harpers were trained in recognizing basic body language. It helped determine if someone was merely a shape shifter or under mind control. If someone was a doppelganger or mind controlled, their movements would seem awkward, forced, and artificial. Such training helped determine if any of their members were under mind control, or killed and replaced with a shape shifter by one of their many enemies. 

"If you say so. So, tell me more about this person out to kill us," Cain said. 

"She calls herself the Overwoman, though no one I know of has uncovered more than that," Boddyknock explained. 

"You mentioned something about her weapons and warriors. You said they were advanced or something like that," Cain noted. 

"Yes. She has an army of-"

"Of what? Gnolls? Ogres? Demons? Barbarians? Orcs?" Cain interrupted. 

"No. Her army is made of mainly humans, but they are from a different Prime Material Plane of existence," Boddyknock explained. 

"Extra-planar humans… They shouldn't be too hard. What did you mean about advanced weapons?" Cain asked. 

"They have non-magical weapons that are fair more powerful than anything we on Lantan have come up with. Are you familiar with smoke-powder?" the gnome asked, with his analytic gaze piercing the man. 

"No. What's that?" Cain asked, sounding quite clueless. 

"Smoke-powder is an explosive material. It looks like black sand, but explodes when a flame is put to it," Boddyknock answered. 

"Sounds lovely. Why do you bring this up?" Cain inquired. 

"We have attempted to create a weapon by putting smoke-powder in a metal tube. We put a small metal projectile in front of the powder. We then ignite the powder, and the explosion within causes the projectile to fly out," Boddyknock answered, "This is called an arquebus, a gun, or a firearm by we Lantanese." 

"Interesting. So, do these soldiers have those arquebus-things weapons?" Cain asked. 

"No. They have a more advance version of firearms. Basically, their guns are designed so they only have to be reloaded after a certain number of shoots," Glinckle explained. 

"So, what's the threat, then? Why not hit them while they're reloading?" Cain suggested. 

"Their bullets are also much more powerful than ours, and can pierce any type of armor around. They also have guns that shoot flames, and they work their ranks so they have two lines of gunners. One line fires while another reloads," Boddyknock explained. 

"I've heard rumors Lantan has flying machines for defense. Couldn't you just use these flying machines to attack them from the air?" Cain asked. 

"No. They have flying and naval machines, both of which have horrific abilities. For example, they have a type of boat covered in iron, so shots bounce off. Another type of their boats can sink beneath the waves to attack," Boddyknock explained, "And to make them even worse, they are fond of using poison gas on innocents. They also have legions of metal men that are able to repair each other and never let up a chase." 

Boddyknock was interrupted by the sound of motors in the distance. The group cowered under a nearby cluster of trees, and the aerial armada passed above them. It headed straight for Trademeet. Off in the distance, the group could see what was happening. 

Several blimps and biplanes began to drop huge metal bombs. When they exploded, huge clouds of noxious looking gases appeared. Anyone that inhaled them died within seconds of inhaling the toxic floating chemicals. 

Then, Cain's group got a firsthand look at the horrors of advanced weapons. "We've got to help!" a worried Valygar shouted. 

"No. It is far too late. The next wave of attacks should be starting soon," Boddyknock noted grimly. 

"What do you mean?" Cain asked. 

"What you saw so far is their aerial bombardment. They still have their ground invasion forces," Boddyknock noted. 

"Their what?" Minsc asked, "Boo does not know what you are talking about." 

Just then, several people jumped out of a low-flying blimp. Several parachutes opened, and each paratrooper seemed to wear a gasmask. The paratroopers quickly searched from house to house, and killed anyone they encountered. No survivors had time to flee, so there was no need for the automatons this time. 

Next, the soldiers began to explore the area around the town. They killed several farming families, all men, women, and children, without hesitation. However, they soon spotted the remnants of a camp fire, and began to search for the people around there. Now, the armed patrols were merely meters away from the party's hiding position. 

All of the group members were covering, but it was Imoen that alerted them. In her fear, she had began breathing heavily. That alerted one of the guards, who had gathered some of his comrades. The enemy patrol climbed up the hill slowly at first, then began to fan out into various positions. 

The riflemen stood in two lines. One line in the front, and another in the rear. The front line began to fire, and while they reloaded, the second line fired. The first line then fired again while the rear line reloaded. 

The group managed to flee rather unscathed, but a few did get non-life threatening wounds. Valygar was shot in the shoulder, while a bullet grazed Imoen's leg. The group ran into a cave, and set up an ambush position for any enemy soldier stupid enough to wander in after them. 

However, they were fighting trained killers, not dimwitted creatures like orcs or ogres. They did not expect that they would attempt to be 'flushing them out' of the cave. Each person took their positions, but they did not expect what would happen next. 

A cluster of the soldiers from before surrounded the cave's entrance, and put on strange masks. They took a similar dual flank position, but one soldier did not aim his rifle. Rather, he held up a strange metal orb, pushed a button on it, and tossed it into the cave. This was the first time the party had seen Alivina's soldiers putting on gasmasks and preparing to use grenades to flush people out of caverns. 

"Quick! Go deeper! I've got a bad feeling about this!" Boddyknock exclaimed. 

It seemed like an eternity, but the group managed to run as far back into the cave as they could. However, it was merely a few seconds. Soon, the grenade exploded, and the entrance of the cave was sealed shut. It was a grim realization. The group was trapped deep inside a cavern, and even if they dug their way out, they still had legions of soldiers to watch out for. 


	8. Into The Fire

****

Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura

By Jave Harron

Notes: As they say…Out of the frying pan, and into the fire… 

** Chapter VI: Into The Fire**

Boddyknock seemed quite worried. They were now stranded in a deep, dark cave with no way out. Boddyknock was worried, but he did not let emotions cloud his judgment. In a situation such as this, it was important to hold onto one's sense of logic and reason. Someone emotionally an panicky in a similar case wouldn't exactly be the best leader. "Attention, friends, I believe I know of a way out of here," the rational gnome said. 

Cain focused his attention on the gnome. "Yeah. I'd be willing to take any suggestions on how to get out of here," the fighter said. 

"This reminds me of the time my Aunt Sarah went looking for rare turnips underground," Jan Jansen said randomly. 

"Quiet, Jan," Valygar cracked, "Now, if you'll continue, Boddyknock." 

The analytical gnome began to speak. "It may be dangerous, but I believe that wall next to Cain might be easy to smash and open into a hollow tunnel," Boddyknock explained. 

"How do you know that?" Jaheira asked. 

"Knock on it," Boddyknock answered. 

Jaheira approached the wall in question, and she rapped on it. It was indeed hollow inside. 

"That strong looking fellow in the back could probably help burst through," Boddyknock said, looking up at Minsc. 

"No problem for Minsc and Boo!" the burly ranger exclaimed, holding up his hamster. 

After putting Boo away, Minsc kicked the weak section of wall down. The hole left behind seemed huge. 

"Must've been more brittle than I first thought," Boddyknock mused. 

"Why'd you say this could be dangerous?" Cain asked before stepping into the hole. 

"These caverns are commonly used by Drow to travel to the surface and back," the gnome answered. 

"How do you know that?" Valygar asked. 

"In Lantan, we are trained to recognize some warning signs of such things. See those markings on the rear of that passage?" Boddyknock answered, gesturing to some strange markings on the wall. 

"Yeah. Rangers know such signs as well. How do you know this is a commonly traveled path, though?" Valygar asked. 

"See all those footprints? From the outline of the boots in the footprints, it seems a small army of elves passed here recently. Logically, it makes little sense for high elves or wood elves to pass through underground caverns, so I assumed by the frequency of the footprints that it was commonly or recently used by Drow," Boddyknock explained. 

"He's good for a gnome," Valygar commented. 

"Thank you, sir, and I recommend we flee deeper into the tunnel," Boddyknock suggested. 

"Why? If it's a Drow route to the surface, then surely it's dangerous!" Cain protested. 

"Look back at the entrance of the cave," Boddyknock gestured. 

Looking back, the group saw a pipe had been inserted into the cavern. It was pumping a toxic-looking cloud of some sort into the cavern. 

"I don't want to be around when that gas reaches us down here, so I'll lead the way," Boddyknock said calmly. 

The group heeded the advice of the gnome and ran into the recently opened passage. After a near eternity of walking into darkness, fatigue set in. 

Just as the group was preparing to sit down, chanting and footsteps were heard off in the distance. The Drow were close. From the intensity of the chants, it seemed they were getting closer. Fanatical Drow unknowingly bridging the gap with a group of tired, weakened adventurers was beginning to wear on their already downed spirits. It seemed like they were doomed. 

Just as the Drow seemed to be closing in on them, another sound was heard. Gunfire echoed from down the tunnel. Bullets were ricocheting, and the horrific screams of Drow were heard. The Drow were an evil race, and deserved getting gunned down, but having them scream so loudly made the group uneasy. Normally, Drow were fanatical in fighting, and screaming was taken as a sign of weakness. Those who showed fear in combat were sacrificed to Lloth. 

If something could kill and scare a probably well armed and well trained Drow war party, how bad was Alivina's army? 

The group did not want to find out. If Alivina had sent in a pursuit team, then she knew where the group was. Obviously, she intended to corner them inside the caves near Trademeet. Alivina was cunning, it seemed. She was too stubborn to let the group go once they had entered territory her soldiers were on. Such was the willpower of the Overwoman. Now, the group had to find a way to survive that stubborn willpower, as well as nerve gas and advanced weapons. 

Just then, an explosion came down the tunnel. A lone grenade landed several meters above the party's position in the stone hallway and exploded. The resulting cave in sealed them even lower in the cave. Hopefully, the rocks that were now sealing them in would ward off any soldiers from looking in their current position. 

Miles away from the group's current position, plotting was going on. The Red Wizards were sitting together, kept up to date on recent events by a set of familiars and invisible agents around places Alivina's troops had moved to. 

"Scouts report that Trademeet has been completely obliterated," Edwin said, folding his hands as the others looked at him. 

"What about the Overwoman? Did you get a look at her in person?" a Red Wizard asked. 

"No! For the last time, this Overwoman does not personally lead her troops into battle. She is not some simple-minded barbarian overlord. She is a trained, determined, and ruthless killer. Her soldiers have a similar mindset. They do not question orders. Alivina sits back and lets her soldiers do the dirty work. However, it is stupid to assume she is defenseless in combat," Edwin explained. 

"Why? If she lets machines and henchmen do all her work, why assume she hasn't grown fat and complacent by now?" another Red Wizard asked. 

"This is why. Normally, we don't have access to see Alivina doing any fighting, but her lackey Bismarck let us see this through divination," Edwin said as he poured the water into the magickal pool. 

The image of a muscular woman with tan skin and sandy brown hair appeared. She wore a green wool jacket, much like her soldiers. However, Alivina had a different weapon with her. It was a shotgun she had modified herself. There was a modified revolver chamber inside the butt of the weapon. Whenever it was cocked, it would load another shell into the chamber. It did not take as long as another gun to reload, but still wasn't as fast as the mechanized guns mounted on the Overwoman's biplanes. 

Alivina Andersmith's image cocked the shotgun, somersaulted backwards, and fired at several orcs around her. She dodged several hatchet strikes by mere millimeters, then shot the surprised orcs in the head one by one. 

"Big deal! Any idiot fighter can take on orcs!" a Red Wizard explained. 

"Alivina has a special ability. So great is her willpower and technological aptitude, any spells will not work on her. It is also rumored her willpower is so strong, death itself will not take her!" Edwin exclaimed. 

"Quite a woman. How much willpower does she have?" another Red Wizard asked. 

"She refers to her willpower as Der Wille zur Macht, or the Will to Power. She is the Overwoman, extremely individualistic, and able to negate any spell thrown at her. It is safe to assume she has willpower on par with, if not surpassing, one of the gods," Edwin answered. 

"If that's the case, can she will people in and out of existence?" an unlucky Red Wizard asked. 

"Alivina has her personal mage, Bismarck, watching us. I think she'll answer that question shortly," Edwin said with a smirk. 

The Red Wizard from before vanished from his seat. No trace was left. No magical residues, no psionic modifications, or no evidence of divine beings was found. It appeared Alivina could indeed will people out of existence. 

"Interesting. I wonder if she can do the opposite," another Red Wizard mused. 

The Red Wizard from before appeared again. 

"I've got an idea! Alivina seeks the Bhaalspawn, correct?" a female Red Wizard asked. 

"Correct. We can probably detect them with divination spells," Edwin replied. 

"How about we just cast a divination spell on all the Bhaalspawn around the world, and have her will them out of existence one by one until she finds the one she is looking for?" she suggested. 

"A brilliant idea. I shall contact Bismarck at once," Edwin said. 

Bismarck's voice echoed throughout the chamber. "The Overwoman is watching you with great interest. She overheard your ideas. Even now, we shall begin putting them into effect," the half ogre's condescending tone said. 

All across the world, Bhaalspawn of all walks of life and races began to vanish. One by one they were willed out of existence, until eventually, only two were left. Imoen, and her brother Cain, were the two sole survivors. Unlike the other Bhaalspawn, they had gained enough power so they could simply not be willed out of existence. Now, they had to be extra careful. Alivina knew where they were, and would send her soldiers after them. If that didn't work, perhaps she would do the dirty work herself…


	9. Triumphant Will

****

Iron Dawn: Of Science and Sorcery Obscura

By Jave Harron

Notes: Heh heh heh… 

** Chapter VII: Triumphant Will**

Alivina knew that she could not simply will the two Bhaalspawn out of existence. Their personal power and divine heritage combined to ward off Alivina's willpower. However, Alivina was watching them. They were not alone. Yet, anyway. Alivina began to will Cain and Imoen's comrades out of existence. Valygar and Minsc were the first to go. Then, Jaheira went. Cain was unaware of what was happening, and did notice his close friends were just willed into oblivion. Then, the simple minded Jan Jansen vanished as he munched on a turnip. Boddyknock was the last to go. It was a bit of a disappointment for Alivina. The gnome that evaded her attacks on Lantan, Athkatla, and Trademeet simply disappeared in an instant. 

In the vacuum of existence created, Alivina worked fast. She willed several soldiers and automata to be in her victims' places. If she could not kill them from a distance, her soldiers would do it for her. There was three riflemen, a mechanized arachnid, and two automatons. 

No sooner had they appeared, then Cain worried. The fears of a Bhaalspawn were not just known to them. Because of their power, demons in the Abyss would sometimes reach out, offering a deal. However, deals with demons always have fine print on them. Now, Cain was desperate, and several demons were making a move. 

Cain wanted to survive, and very badly. With the riflemen in front of him, Imoen taken by surprise, and his friends willed out of existence, it would be near impossible for him to do. 

__

I want to kill whoever's responsible! he thought. 

To his surprise, he got a response. 

**__**

It will cost you, kid, came a demonic voice in his head. 

__

I don't care! I want to get to who's responsible for this! the frantic Cain thought. 

Before Cain knew it, he and Imoen were out of the cave. Instead of being confronted with a gaggle of enemy soldiers, they were on a grated metal surface of some sort. The lights above them were electric, but he mistook it for some form of magic. 

"Well, well, it seems I have a guest," a cruel voice from behind them cackled. 

The duo looked up to see Alivina Andersmith, the Overwoman, herself. She was aiming her shotgun at them, with a cruel smile on her face. 

"You're the one behind all this?" Cain thundered, hoisting his broadsword. 

"Correct. I am the Overwoman, sheep. Now, since you've just popped into my fortress, I'm going to have to escort you out…in pieces," Alivina threatened. 

Just then, Imoen cast Protection from Evil. As the spell was just set up, Alivina shot Imoen dead. 

"How'd you get past the spell?" Cain thundered, in awe. 

"I am beyond good and evil, and no sheep can defeat me!" Alivina thundered. 

Before Cain could even raise his sword, he heard an explosion, and saw a flash of red upon his chest. He had been shot, and was dying. Within a few more gunshots, he was dead. The Overwoman had one. It was only a matter of time before she could absorb Cain and Imoen's divine essences. 

As the gods watched on, Alivina absorbed the powers of the dead Lord of Murder. She had won. The other gods would eventually rally against her, but Alivina was a unique god. Her willpower was such that she did not need worshippers to sustain her powers, and she could will the rest of the clerics of other gods out of existence. Eventually, without clerics, the gods of the Realms died. Because of her technological aptitude, magic itself began to wane. The races sustained by all sorts of magic died and became weakened as their source of powers was drained. Nature itself was damaged, and also died. 

Eventually, all that was left was a group loyal to Alivina and her League of Overmen. Using that group over the next few years, the entire world of Toril was strip mined and its minerals converted into steam-powered war machines, automatons, aircraft, and ships. Eventually, the world was a lifeless, sterile desert, save Alivina's camps and manufactories. Once the Overwoman had deemed the world was done, she mobilized for an invasion of her own homeworld, Arcanum. Only a few days had passed on that plane, and she would return, with vengeance…

The End. 


End file.
